Torn
by Yukikoneko1990
Summary: Later Stiles would be grateful his dad was working the night shift again. Later he would worry about the angry scratches on his thighs, hips and back. Later he would try to come up with a viable reason he'll need a new pillow. At the moment the only thing he could do was feel. SLASH, RATED M FOR A VERY GOOD REASON


**cut**

**The song that inspired and that's featuring in this story is 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf.**

**Practically porn with a little plot, so please don't read if you don't like.**

**cut**

_This is not the way into my heart,_  
><em>into my head,<em>  
><em>into my brain;<em>  
><em>into none of the above.<em>

**cut**

Stiles screamed around his fist and held firmer onto the headboard above him as Derek pounded into him faster and harder, hitting his prostate with every forceful thrust. His claws were digging into the pillow on either side of Stiles' head, and the bed creaked under them.

Later Stiles would be grateful his dad was working the night shift again. Later he would worry about the angry scratches on his thighs, hips and back. Later he would try to come up with a viable reason he'll need a new pillow.

At the moment the only thing he could do was feel.

**cut**

_This is just my way of unleashing,  
>the feelings deep inside of me;<br>the spark of black that I seem to love._

**cut**

His breath hitched in his throat and he bit into his lip as he held on to the headboard when Derek took a firmer hold of his hips as he pounded into him. He knew he would be too sore to move in the morning, but he cared for nothing.

He needed this.

He needed everything Derek could and would give him.

He needed it all.

**cut**

_We can get a little crazy just for fun  
>- just for fun.<br>Don't even try to hold it in,  
>just let go.<em>

**cut**

He screamed as he came, feeling Derek empty his load into his abused entrance with a low, satisfied growl before he sagged forward and buried his face in the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles could feel his knees shivering, unable to keep him up.

'He'll leave soon.' He thought and winced when Derek pulled out of him. He fell on the bed as he listened to the Werewolf getting dressed. 'He'll leave soon.' He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and turned on his side with his back facing the window, and did his best to keep tight control over his heart as not to give the slightest hint about what he really wanted.

The moment he heard the window close, he took a deep, wavering breath and opened his eyes to look at the wall in front of him.

How did it come to this?

It was never supposed to end up like this. They never planned it so. It was just sex; just a way to relieve the tension, to feel alive. It was meant to be just an escape from reality. Stiles didn't know when it turned to more. He didn't know when they stopped having sex just after really stressing supernatural encounters. He couldn't remember who sought out whom just for the heck of it. He couldn't remember when once a week turned into every other night or whenever there was no one around. It was supposed to be just relief.

And now it turned into quiet suffering.

**cut**

_Tie me up and take me over  
>till you're done;<br>till I'm done.  
>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow.<em>

**cut**

Stiles did the one thing he wasn't supposed to do. He knew he should have stopped it the first time he felt it, so why didn't he? Why did he allow it all to get to this point? Why did he allow himself to fall so hard? When did the need turn into love?

He pulled into himself and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he hugged his ruined pillow to his chest. He made the mistake of falling in love with someone he never should have fallen in love with.

"Werewolves don't mate with humans." He murmured the sentence that became a sort of mantra to him during the past month or so.

"Werewolves don't mate with humans." He repeated as tears started to gather behind closed eyelids. "They can have sex with them but they don't mate with humans."

It was true. Allison and Scott worked out in the end after Allison's dad left and she decided to stay. She asked for the Bite and Scott was all too happy to oblige. Danny asked Scott for the Bite to be able to stay with Ethan. Lydia had it easy. She wasn't human, but a Banshee, so she and Aiden had nothing to worry about from the get-go.

And Stiles?

Stiles couldn't ask for it. He wouldn't be able to explain why he was asking for the Bite without telling Scott the truth about him and Derek. And besides, there was no reason for him to ask for it. Derek didn't love him. He didn't care about him. He'd never take him as his mate.

"It's just sex." He murmured as tears trailed down his cheeks and into the pillow.

"It's just sex." And he sunk into a tormented sleep.

**cut**

"Where were you last night?" everyone looked at Stiles when Derek aimed that question at him and Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked and hoped no one caught on to the slight irregularity in his heartbeat.

"I was doing my rounds last night and passed beside your house. You weren't there." Derek said and Stiles looked around with wide eyes, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Stiles?" he looked at Scott and frowned at the unreadable, almost _sad_ expression on Scott's face. "Stiles, we made a deal to inform one another if we're going somewhere at night. You know we have a hostile Pack prowling our territory."

"I know." Stiles blurted out. "It's – It's just – Greenberg caught up with me yesterday after lacrosse practice and asked me if I could help him with a few things for school. I – we worked until late that night and since dad enforced a curfew and I don't have a car anymore, Mrs. Greenberg suggested that I spend the night in the guest bedroom. I fell asleep and forgot to send you a message. I'm sorry."

"You could have called. Someone could have picked you up." Stiles frowned at Derek, and his frown deepened when the others nodded in agreement.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I won't forget to call or text Scott again, alright? What's with the third degree?" he glared at them and Scott sighed.

"Stiles, we're just worried about you, okay? You're the only human among us, and we just want to make sure you're safe." He said and for some reason it annoyed Stiles, especially since the others were looking at him with concerned frowns.

"I can take care of myself, alright? Or did you already forget that?" he pressed out through his teeth.

"We know that, Stiles." Allison said and Stiles snorted. "We're just worried-…"

"And I said you don't have to be!"

"You're human, Stiles. You're the one we should worry the most about." Derek spoke up and Stiles rolled his eyes to stop the 'you don't seem to care about that when you're pounding into my ass' retort that wanted to come up.

"I'm fine." He bit out instead. He wanted to get out of there. He was tired and annoyed, and he wasn't sure he wouldn't let the truth about him and Derek slip out if they continued to push him.

"Stiles, just promise you'll call in the future, alright?" Scott asked pleadingly and Stiles huffed.

"Fine." He pressed out through his teeth, stood up and pulled his hoody on. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"I'll take you-…"

"I'm three doors down from Scott's house, Derek; I'll manage!" the annoyed teen slammed the door closed, leaving behind confused and worried Pack-mates.

"What the hell's eating him?" Aiden drawled and Scott frowned.

"I don't know." He murmured and looked at Derek. "You're doing the rounds again today?"

"You guys have school in the morning." The oldest among them said and Scott nodded.

"Let's all go home now. I need to check my essay for tomorrow." Danny said and while everyone got up throwing teasing comments at him, Scott grabbed Derek's arm and stopped him.

"I need to talk to you." He said and Derek frowned at him. The others left and Derek nodded at Scott.

"What is it?" the young Alpha sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"It's about Stiles; about Stiles and you." Derek managed to stop a shocked reaction and only looked at Scott with a confused frown. "Derek, I just heard your heart skip a beat. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what exactly?" the Alpha chuckled and looked at Derek with a small smile.

"The way Stiles looks at you." Derek's frown turned into a confused expression. "He doesn't know I noticed, but I've known him for long enough to know when he's fallen for someone." Derek's eyes widened and Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stiles has-…"

"Fallen like a rock." Scott chuckled in fond amusement. "I don't think he knows it yet or maybe he does and he's just denying it; he's really good at that." Derek bowed his head with a thoughtful frown. 'Why didn't he say something? Screw that – why didn't I notice? Why didn't I see it?'

"You like him too, don't you?" he choked up and his eyes widened, and Scott grinned brightly. "It's been a year since you came back and joined the Pack, Derek. I think I've gotten to know you quite well." He teased and Derek cleared his throat as he tried to calm his raging thoughts. He was trying to remember something – _anything_ that would confirm Scott's words. 'I've been sleeping with him for almost 10 months! Why didn't I see it?'

"Derek?" he looked at Scott and the Alpha smiled at him.

"Why didn't you talk to him first?" he asked and Scott sighed with a worried frown.

"For some reason he's been avoiding me." Derek's frown deepened. If what Scott was telling him was true, he had a pretty good idea why Stiles would avoid spending any time alone with their young Alpha. "Derek?" he looked at Scott who smiled a small smile. "I just wanted to make sure you feel something for him as well."

'Do I?'

"I didn't want to tell him anything until I knew your opinion on this matter. I won't have anything against giving him the Bite if you and he do get together." Derek swallowed difficultly, but nodded never the less.

"Don't mention this to him." He said and Scott frowned. "I'll talk to him." Scott nodded and Derek stood up to leave.

"And Derek?" he looked at Scott over his shoulder and the Alpha sighed. "Please don't hurt him. He's been through enough." Derek nodded and left the Alpha alone.

He had a lot to think about. The moment he got out on the street he broke into a run towards the forest.

How didn't he see it? How could he miss it? The signs were so _obvious_. Stiles was usually as vocal in bed as he was all the time. Why didn't Derek pay any attention to the fact that the younger man started to keep himself quiet? Why didn't he do something when Stiles started biting into his own fist just to stop himself from speaking? Why didn't he find it strange? Was he really so blind? Was he really so focused on himself, on sating his own need that he failed to see what was right in front of him?

He growled as he jumped high into the air and landed on the other side of the small canyon.

Could he give Stiles what he wanted? Could he _love_ the teen?

'You're an idiot, Derek Hale.' The voice in his head sounded so much like Cora that Derek stopped in his tracks and turned around reflexively to make sure his younger sister didn't somehow cross 7 states to smack some sense into his head. He took a deep breath and looked around.

He needed to talk to someone; someone who knew him best. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He pressed the first number on his speed-dial as he walked over to a huge rock to take a seat.

_'Derek, it's past midnight. Someone better be dying.'_ He chuckled when the tired voice came from the other side.

"Hello, Cora. It's been a while." She sighed and Derek heard her moving around.

_"Damn right it's been a while."_ She grumbled. _"But it's good to hear you."_ He smiled and looked up at the almost full moon. _"What's going on?"_ he sighed and looked at the grassy ground.

"I did something stupid."

**cut**

_"Derek Anthony Hale, I know you're my brother and I_**_do_**_love you, but I need to say this – you're an idiot."_ Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm starting to believe that." He drawled and Cora huffed.

_"Really; that kid's been in love with you since before we left, and you go and have wanna-be-meaningless sex with him."_

"Since before we left?" he asked in confusion and Cora snorted.

_"Oh, I doubt he knew that at that time. He had other things to worry about, but it wouldn't have been any more obvious if he had 'I'm in love with Derek Hale' tattooed on his forehead."_ Derek's frown deepened. _"And before you go all gloomy and do something stupid again, I think it's time for you to admit you're just as in love with Stiles as he's in love with you."_ Derek choked up and Cora sighed. He could almost see her rolling her eyes at him. _"Derek, as much as I_**_really_**_didn't need that image in my head, you two have been screwing like bunnies for months now. I think it's about time you admit it and just go to him."_ Derek sighed and nodded for himself.

"Thank you, Cora." He murmured and she snorted.

_"You know I'm here for you, buck-teeth."_ He rolled his eyes and chuckled at the old nickname.

"Get some sleep. I might come to visit once we deal with the hostile Pack."

_"Don't get killed. See ya."_ The call ended and Derek put the phone back into his pocket. He looked up at starry sky. She was right. He _was_ an idiot.

'I guess I've just gotten too good at denying myself.' He thought. A small smile tugged on his lips.

'Now.' he hopped off the rock and made his way back into town. 'All I have to do is find a way to make Stiles Stilinski say what he really thinks.' He chuckled as he broke into a run. '_That_ will be slightly difficult.'

**cut**

Stiles just finished cleaning the dishes after dinner. His dad left for the station half an hour ago, so Stiles locked the door and made his way to his room. With a sigh he changed direction and just went to the bathroom first. There was nowhere he had to be that night so he just decided to go to bed early.

Thankfully, Derek didn't come over last night, and it was Scott's and Isaac's turn to do rounds, so the striking Werewolf with those amazing, heterochromic green eyes wouldn't appear.

He sighed as he got into the shower and stepped under the spray of warm water. Stiles didn't know how much more he'll be able to take. He didn't know how much longer he'll be able to keep quiet. He was sure his fist would soon start sporting a permanent bite mark from his teeth. He loved Derek and while the sex _was_ amazing, Stiles knew it was just a matter of time before he blurted himself out. He knew it was just a matter of time before he ruined it all.

He sighed heavily and tilted his head back to let the warm water cascade into his face as he closed his eyes. He stood under the warm spray of water as his heart beat strongly in his ears. He could hardly think about anything else as of late. If he didn't find a way to stop this someone besides Derek was bound to notice. Stiles was only glad he successfully managed to hide it from Scott. While a part of him was happy that his best friend learned to listen to his senses and that he became more observant, he was also grateful that he had a lot of obligations as the Alpha of Beacon Hills, so he didn't spend as much time with Stiles as before. At one time Stiles would have been hurt by that, but now he was grateful for it.

He got out of the shower and quickly dried himself before he tied a big towel around his waist and made his way into his room with his head bowed and shoulders hunched. He entered his room without looking up and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers. He then threw himself face first on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. For the past few days he was seriously considering going to Stanford instead of the local collage. He was accepted as a scholarship student at both Universities, but while he really didn't want to spend a few years so far away from Beacon Hills, at the same time he knew he'd be as far away from Derek as possible. Maybe he'd be able to get over him there. Surely he'd meet someone at Stanford who'd fall in love with him. Maybe he'd even fall in love with someone else?

He chuckled morosely and buried his face deeper into the pillow. Who was he kidding? He loves Derek more than he ever loved anyone. He'd never be able to forget about him.

"You're an idiot, Genim."

"I think we already established that." Stiles jumped out of his bed and his eyes widened.

"Derek?" he breathed out with his heart beating in his ears. "What – what are you doing here?" he stared at the Werewolf who stood in a corner of the room with his arms crossed over his massive chest dressed in nothing but light jogging pants and a white wife-beater. "I thought – I thought Scott and Isaac are doing the rounds tonight."

"They are." Derek confirmed and Stiles swallowed difficultly when Derek pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on, let his strong arms hang by his sides and started a slow prowl towards Stiles. In the darkness of the room, with only the light of the streetlamp shining through the window, Derek's eyes shone like the eyes of a wolf closing in on its prey. Stiles moved back on his small bed, his heart beating in his ears and his breath hitched somewhere in his throat. Derek's eyes were filled with unspoken promises and something Stiles couldn't name.

"I'm not happy with you, Stiles." Stiles' mouth was dry and his words were stuck somewhere in his throat as Derek kneeled on the bed making Stiles crawl back as far as he could go. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" the teen's eyes opened wide when Derek grabbed his ankles and pulled him under himself to loom over him. Stiles shivered and his cock twitched despite himself. Derek dragged his hands up Stiles calves, thighs and sides. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you make yourself keep quiet; how you do your best to avoid my eyes?" the teen tried to focus on the ceiling above them as Derek pushed his arms up, his big, warm hands settling on Stiles' thin wrists as he bowed down and kissed the quickly pumping jugular vein on Stiles' long neck. "You've been lying to me, _Genim_; and I don't like that."

**cut**

_This is not the way into my heart,_  
><em>into my head,<em>  
><em>into my brain;<em>  
><em>into none of the above.<em>

**cut**

"Derek, what-…" the Werewolf chuckled and Stiles tilted his head back to see his wrists tied to the headboard by some kind of a rope, and he looked at Derek wide-eyed.

"You should have known I'd find out one day."

"Derek, what are you-…" his words got stuck in his throat when the Werewolf kissed him, and Stiles' heart skipped a beat. Derek never kissed him like that. It was always rough and forceful with him; never slow and – and _gentle_. His breath hitched in his lungs when Derek dragged his hands down his arms and to his chest, his thumbs teasing his already pebbled nipples.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight, _Genim_." Derek murmured as he placed soft kisses on the constellation of moles on Stiles' cheek on his way to his ear and neck, his thumbs still teasing Stiles' nipples in gentle, lazy strokes.

Stiles could hardly breathe. 'He knows!' he thought frantically. 'He knows that I'm-…' his thoughts faded as a surprised moan left his lips when Derek sucked on a particularly sensitive spot just under Stiles' left ear and the teen bit into his bottom lip to stop himself from speaking or making any sounds. His hands were tied above his head and even though Derek was just kissing and caressing him, he was already harder than he ever remembered being.

"You're not getting away with it again." Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a whimper escaped his lips and his treacherous body arched into Derek's touch. "Tonight, I'll make you scream."

**cut**

_This is just my way of unleashing  
>the feelings deep inside of me;<br>the spark of black that I seem to love._

**cut**

The teen let go of a breathless moan when Derek took his right nipple in his mouth as he dragged his left hand down Stiles' side and to the waistband of his boxers. He pushed his hand under Stiles and dragged it down under his thigh to raise his left leg and hook it on his hip. The teen arched into Derek as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and bit into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Derek stilled as the metallic scent reached his nose and he looked up with narrowed eyebrows and dilated eyes. He moved up and teased Stiles' lips into a slow kiss with light licks. A pitiful whine left Stiles' lips. His looked at Derek, his eyes begging him to stop. He let go of a wavering breath when Derek leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"Just let go, Gen." He murmured as he kissed his eyes and teased his lips into another kiss. "Let go."

**cut**

_We can get a little crazy just for fun  
>-just for fun.<br>Don't even try to hold it in,  
>just let go.<em>

**cut**

"Derek!" the teen screamed breathlessly as the Werewolf swallowed him whole, his throat constricting around the head of his cock making him see stars. He pulled on the rope holding his hands captive, but it did nothing but frustrate him more. Derek bobbed his head up and down, his tongue doing things to Stiles he never experienced before. They never did this. Derek never did this for him. It was always, _always_ just sex, and Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet. His whole body was as high strung as a bow string, and heat was pooling in his lower stomach, threatening to burst.

Derek looked up at Stiles from under his eyebrows as he sucked on the head of the teen's cock. Stiles' head was thrown back and even in the darkness Derek could see the drops of blood on Stiles' full bottom lips, and the tears gathering on his eyelashes which were resting on blushing cheeks.

How did he manage to miss this?

How did he fail to see this; this perfection?

"D – Derek, please – I – I can't-…" the teen choked up when Derek sucked harder on him, and he arched his torso almost completely off of the bed with a long, drawn out half-scream-half-moan. Derek pulled a tube of lube from the back pocket of his pants as he kissed the tip of Stiles' cock, licked the underside and nipped all around the straining member, keeping Stiles on the very edge of his orgasm. He opened the tube and coated his fingers intending to make Stiles come as many times as possible before having his way with him.

'I'll make you say it, Stiles. I'll make you scream it into the Heavens. You just wait.'

**cut**

_Tie me up and take me over  
>till you're done;<br>till I'm done.  
>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow.<em>

**cut**

Derek smirked around Stiles' cock as he pushed two fingers into him slowly and leisurely, brushing against Stiles' prostate each time. The teen's moans and breathless screams were like music to his ears. He was mumbling nonsense in a hoarse, breathless whisper, but those still weren't the words Derek wanted to hear. He let Stiles' dick slip out of his mouth and crawled over him to lean on his left elbow. He nibbled on Stiles' right ear, and suppressed a moan when he felt Stiles move against him fucking himself on Derek's fingers.

"Say it, Genim." He murmured into his ear and Stiles gasped with his eyes snapping open as his orgasm threatened to overtake him. "I need you to say it." Stiles bit into his bottom lip and shook his head frantically. "I'll let you come. I'll let you come as many times as you can, but I need to hear it. I need to hear you say it."

"N-No-…" the teen gasped out weakly and Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck.

"Please." He murmured as he added another finger and moved them faster and Stiles screamed. "Please, say it."

"D - Derek!"

"Say it!" Stiles arched up, squeezing his amazing, whiskey colored eyes tightly shut as his orgasm hit him.

"I love! I love you, Derek! Damn it, I love you so much!" Derek let go of the breath he was holding as Stiles convulsed against him, his inner muscles clamping on Derek's fingers. The Werewolf kissed Stiles' shoulder lovingly and raised his head, his heart constricting as he looked at Stiles' face. The teen turned his head away from Derek with his eyes tightly shut and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Derek swallowed difficultly as he pulled his fingers out of Stiles. He wiped his hand on the bed as he reached up and cupped Stiles' cheek. The teen held his breath and bit into his bottom lip.

"Gen? Look at me." Derek murmured as he made Stiles turn his head towards him, and Stiles let go of a choked up sob. "Look at me." The teen opened his eyes only to lose his breath when Derek leaned in and kissed him. It took him a few moments, but Derek's heart skipped a beat when Stiles kissed him back. He licked his bottom lip and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "You little idiot." he breathed out as he leaned his forehead against Stiles', feeling the teen shiver against him. "Why didn't you say something? Why did you keep silent?" he opened his eyes and looked into Stiles'. "You let me – You let me _use_ you. You let me believe that you wanted nothing but sex and I-…" the teen's eyes widened slightly as Derek swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

"Why didn't you?" Stiles rasped out and Derek's heart skipped a beat.

"Because I'm a bigger idiot than you are?" the teen chuckled weakly as his eyes filled with warmth, and Derek felt like his heart burst.

"I was afraid." Stiles admitted and Derek frowned in confusion. "I was – I wanted you so much that I was ready to accept anything and I – I didn't think you'd ever love me." Derek huffed and kissed him deeply, his soul singing with joy when Stiles kissed him back.

"You idiot." The Werewolf murmured between kisses. "You stupid, lovable fool." The teen laughed breathlessly and tugged on the ropes holding his hands.

"Untie me." He murmured and Derek chuckled.

"Oh, no." he grinned at Stiles as he moved in between his legs, looming over him with his eyes glimmering with mischief. "I have you right where I want you."

**cut**

_Hold my arms above my head_  
><em>and push my face into the bed,<em>  
><em>'cause I'm a screamer, baby;<em>  
><em>make me a mute.<em>

**cut**

"Derek!" the teen screamed breathlessly, completely out of his mind as Derek pushed three fingers into him in a quick, hard rhythm. The Werewolf was leaning over him, resting his forehead on Stiles with his eyes closed as he was listening to those three words rolling off of bruised lips like a flood. The teen wasn't even aware of what he was saying, but Derek _was_, and _God_, did it feel good.

"Do you want me, _Genim_?" he murmured into the teen's ear as he pulled his fingers out of him and tugged his shirt and pants off. "Tell me. Tell me you want me." He covered his straining cock in lube as he used his free hand to untie Stiles' wrists. The moment he was free, Stiles grabbed Derek's head, digging his fingers behind his ears and pulled him into a kiss.

"I want you! I need you! Please, Derek – please – I love you – I just – just-…" the teen choked up on words and screamed as Derek pushed the head of his dick into him. He stilled for a second as he braced himself with his hands on either side of Stiles' head. Stiles moaned as Derek teased his entrance with slow, shallow thrusts. The teen's fingers were digging into the muscles of Derek's forearms and his legs were wrapped around Derek's waist. "Please – please – I – GOD!" the Werewolf slammed into him making his eyes snap wide open and his torso arch up, only for Derek to slow down again. Each thrust was a little deeper than the one before, and Derek stared down at him with his eyes filled with passion, desire and love.

**cut**

_Put your hand up on my neck_  
><em>and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat.<em>  
><em>It's like a trigger;<em>  
><em>get me ready to shoot.<em>

**cut**

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he pounded into the pliant, warm body beneath him. Stiles' fingers were digging deep into the muscles of his shoulders, and Derek was sure that if he wasn't a Werewolf there'd be hundreds of scratch marks on his arms and back.

"Please – Please – Derek – I need-…"

"Damn it." Derek pressed out through his teeth as he quickened the pace, and the teen threw his head back as his orgasm hit him harder than it ever did before. The clenching of the already tight heat around him brought Derek over the edge and he emptied his load into Stiles with a muffled howl.

Careful as not to crush the teen, Derek leaned on his elbows and raised his head to look down at Stiles. They were breathing as one, their breaths mixing between them. He leaned down and his lips met Stiles' in a loving, slow, sated kiss. He groaned low in his throat when Stiles rubbed his scalp with his fingers and gently bit into his lip.

"I love you." Derek murmured against his lips and felt Stiles breathe out.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that." Stiles spoke in a broken, hoarse voice, and Derek chuckled.

"I know." He murmured and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'. Ever so slowly he pulled out of the teen and rolled to the side as tiredness washed over him. He pulled Stiles close and the teen sighed as he rested his head on Derek's strong chest.

"Love you, Sourwolf." Derek snorted and Stiles snickered.

"Love you too."

**cut**

Incessant beeping woke them up and they shifted around in the small bad with displeased groans.

"Whoever it is I'm gonna make them a new one." Stiles grumbled while Derek reached over him and grabbed his cell off of the bedside table where he left it when he came into Stiles' room.

"It's a message from Scott." Derek rasped out and Stiles groaned.

"What does he want?" Derek opened the message as Stiles looked at his face only to frown when sleep cleared from Derek's eyes immediately. "Lemme see." He took the phone from Derek and his frown deepened.

(From: Scott)

THE PACK ATTACKED! NEED YOU A.S.A.P.

Derek sighed and hit his head against Stiles' pillow. Stiles huffed and placed the phone back on the bedside table before he leaned forward and kissed Derek's chest right over his heart.

"Let's kick some ass." He murmured and all but jumped out of the bed only to hiss and straighten his back.

"You alright?" he shivered when he heard the worry in Derek's voice and looked at him with a smile over his shoulders, his heart warming when he saw that Derek's eyebrows were raised up and his eyes were filled with guilt.

"I've never been better." A smile tugged on Derek's lips and he stood up. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Let's..."

**cut**

Derek threw his head back and howled onto the moon as another Beta fell to his claws and teeth. His Alpha's howl answered and the other Betas followed. He sniffed the air for their scents, and once he determined their positions he broke into a run.

"Derek!" he looked to the side when Isaac and Allison caught up with him. "We lost the Alpha while we were dealing with the Betas! We can't scent him out!" Allison informed him and he nodded, running that much faster.

"Do we have a general direction?" with matching howls Aiden and Ethan caught up with them. Another howl signaled that Danny was nearby, but they all stopped in their tracks when a warning howl from their Alpha echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" Isaac asked as he looked around.

"Either that means that Scott found the Alpha, or one of ours is in danger." Aiden pressed out through his sharp teeth and his twin nodded.

"Guys!" they turned around when Danny ran over to them.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's Stiles and Lydia. They had to split up because the Alpha went after them." Danny breathed out and the others exchanged worried glances. They looked up when Scott howled again only to run over to them.

"I caught Lydia's scent!" he said breathlessly. "I can't scent the Alpha though."

"He must have masked his scent." Derek growled and looked around trying to catch Stiles' scent. In the next moment a scream they never liked to hear echoed through the woods.

"Lydia!" Aiden roared and broke into a run.

"He must have gone after her!" Ethan ran after his twin and the others followed. Derek ran in the back of the group. Something was wrong. He could feel it. His throat was closing up and his heart was beating in his ears, and his guts felt like they were filled with lead. His nose twitched when he caught Stiles' scent and he stopped in his tracks while the others continued running. He swallowed difficultly and looked in the direction Stiles' scent was coming from. Coming to an immediate decision he ran in that direction, his mind coming to a sharp focus. If the Alpha went after Lydia the others would be enough to take him down.

He needed to find Stiles.

He needed to find him right away.

**cut**

Stiles sneered at the Alpha circling him. Safe inside the mountain ash circle Stiles knew he only had to wait until someone found him. He didn't like it, but that was the only thing he could do. His eyes strayed from the Alpha to his crossbow that lay forgotten on the ground some 10 meters away from him, and he cursed under his breath.

"I made a mistake. I underestimated you. I won't do that mistake again. I'll make a new Pack; a stronger Pack. And then I'll come back and kill that little Alpha and those Betas. I'll rip his throat out with my bare hands."

"Sure, sure, dude; maybe you should get on with that. Creating a Pack usually takes some time." Stiles murmured as he tried to calculate how fast he would have to run to get to his crossbow, and how big his chances were to make it to it before the Alpha caught him. He looked at him when he chuckled, and Stiles frowned when he saw sharp teeth glimmering in the light of the full moon.

"You're right; I'll have to hand out a few Bites." His grin widened and Stiles' frown deepened. "And I know just where to start." Stiles felt a shiver of dread pass down his back and he swallowed difficultly.

"I'd never accept it. I'd never accept your Bite. I'd never accept you as my Alpha." He pressed out through his teeth.

"You wouldn't have a choice." The Alpha drawled and Stiles sneered at him.

"I'd rip your throat out soon enough." He growled with his eyes filled with a promise of death. The Alpha raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"You're feisty." He commented and leered at him. "You have the scent of another all over you. I smelled it before. It's the scent of that blue-eyed Beta." A threatening howl echoed through the forest and the two looked in its direction. The Alpha chuckled and Stiles' eyes widened when Derek prowled out of the darkness. His blue eyes were filled with rage, his claws were glimmering, and murder screamed from his stance.

"Derek." Stiles breathed out, but the Werewolf growled lowly, his focus on the Alpha.

"You think you can kill me?" the Alpha mocked as he spread his arms to the sides with a grin on his face.

"I don't think I can kill you." Derek pressed out through his teeth. "I _know_ I can."

"Derek!" the Werewolves jumped at one another and Stiles lurched forward, but stopped himself before he could cross the line of mountain ash. He looked up, frantically trying to think of a way to save Derek. Stiles knew he was tired. They got practically no sleep, and Derek fought earlier. He ran through the forest trying to find him, and he was tired. He was so obviously tired. 'Where the fuck are the others?!' he thought as panic gripped his heart. He whined when the Alpha threw Derek into a tree, and the trunk broke under Derek's weight and from the force of the hit. "NO!" the teen screamed and the Alpha looked at him.

"I'm coming for you next." He growled and turned towards Derek. The blue-eyed Werewolf looked up. He knew he had to get up. He knew he had to fight. His whole body ached and he was tired. He was so, so tired. The Alpha was prowling towards him slowly, his teeth glimmering in the moonlight, and Derek tried to move only to realize his shoulder was dislocated. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his breathing was quick and strained. The Alpha was about to kill him, but the only thing he could think about was Stiles. The only thought in his mind was that he failed him; failed to protect him. The others wouldn't get there in time. They were on the other end of the forest. He dies and Stiles is left alone.

The Alpha launched at him only to jump back when an arrow flew between him and Derek.

"Stiles, no!" the Alpha howled and ran towards Stiles, and Derek's heart stopped for a moment as the teen raised the crossbow with determination in his eyes.

"You messed with the wrong Pack." The Alpha jumped into the air and Stiles took aim, and in the next moment both the Alpha and Stiles met the ground.

"STILES!" silence settled over the small clearing as Derek's heartbeat echoed in his ears. He couldn't hear it; he couldn't hear Stiles' heartbeat. He couldn't hear him breathing. He couldn't. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened when the body of the Alpha moved.

"Damn it, he's heavy." He let go of the breath he was holding when Stiles' voice reached him and scurried to his feet. Stiles managed to push the Alpha off of himself and get up, and he ran over to Derek in time to catch the Werewolf as his knees hit the ground.

"Thank God." Derek breathed out before Stiles could say anything. He didn't even wince as the Werewolf healing kicked in and his shoulder snapped into place. He wrapped his arms around the teen and buried his face in his left shoulder as he breathed in his scent. He felt Stiles' arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and he swallowed difficultly as Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek's ear.

"I'm fine, Derek. I'm fine. Everything's alright." Stiles murmured as Derek breathed in his scent to reassure himself that the teen was really there.

"You saved me." Derek murmured and Stiles chuckled before he kissed his ear.

"That's nothing new." He drawled and both of them looked up when the rest of the Pack ran over to them with Lydia on Aiden's back. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when they saw Stiles and Derek alive and well.

"Thank heavens." Scott breathed out and Stiles and Derek got up.

"Are we done for tonight? 'Cause I _so_ ain't coming to school tomorrow. I'm beat." Stiles grinned as he and Derek approached them and they chuckled.

"You two seem awfully chummy." Danny drawled and Stiles grinned at him before he looked at Derek, and the Werewolf smiled a small smile.

"This has to be recorded somewhere! Derek Hale smiled; people! He actually _smiled_!" Isaac called out and Derek rolled his eyes at him as they made their way towards the town. They stopped when they heard a heart skip a beat and a hiss of pain coming from Stiles.

"Gen?" the teen shot a glance at Derek before he looked at his right shoulder when another sharp sting of pain passed down his right arm. His breath hitched in his throat and he swayed in his place when he noticed the blood on his shirt and tears in the fabric of his red hoody.

"Fuck." He murmured as his breath came short and he swayed again.

"Stiles!" two strong arms wrapped themselves around him as he started to fall and he found himself cradled in Derek's arms, looking up into a pair of worried green eyes.

"He must have – he must have bit me when he fell on me." He gasped out as Derek tore his shirt off of his shoulder to reveal the bite mark.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath as Stiles started losing his breath, and his heart started beating quickly in his chest. "Stiles, don't fight it. Don't fight the Bite." Derek blurted out in a hurry and Stiles swallowed difficultly only to choke up and start coughing when his whole body was wrecked with pain.

"We need to get him to Deaton!" he heard Scott say, but everything was becoming blurry. He moaned when Derek picked him up and pain surged through his shoulder.

"Hold on, Stiles." Derek murmured as Stiles' head lolled to the side to rest on Derek's strong chest. "You hear me? Hold on, Genim. Hold on."

"Derek-…"

"Hold on!"

And then everything went black.

**cut**

"Derek?" the Werewolf scrunched up his nose as a fleeting, tender touch caressed his eyebrows. A low chuckle reached his ears and he grunted as he buried his nose in his forearms. His back and neck were hurting from the uncomfortable position he fell asleep in, but he couldn't care less. This was the first time he slept in three days, and he couldn't be bothered with waking up. "Come on, Sourwolf. I know you're awake." He really didn't-… wait.

Rinse; repeat.

Sourwolf?

His head snapped up and his mind came to immediate awareness. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw two tired, whiskey colored eyes gazing at him with love and tenderness he hasn't seen aimed at him ever since his mother died.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Stiles?" he breathed out weakly as he stood up on shaky legs.

"One and only!" the teen rasped out with a grin as Derek took in the calm rise and fall of his chest and the steady beating of his heart echoed by the heart-monitor.

"How – how do you feel?" he asked and Stiles took a deep breath.

"I'm grateful that this room seems to be soundproof." His words startled a short laugh out of Derek and Stiles smiled slightly. "What has you so rattled, Sourwolf?" Stiles murmured when he saw the remnants of fear in Derek's eyes.

"You died." His voice broke and Stiles smiled at him lovingly.

"I came back." He countered as Derek took a seat beside him on the bed.

"I didn't know you would. I thought – I thought I lost you." Stiles took Derek's right hand in his left and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You didn't." He said and Derek nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked and Stiles hummed as he shifted in the bed.

"Quite a bit, surprisingly." he said and Derek nodded again, feeling as though his tongue was stuck to his palate. "I remember having the _best_ sex of my life with this gorgeous man with the most amazing green eyes in the world before this pesky Pack ruined what was possibly the _best night of my life_. And imagine this; I was actually _bitten_!" Derek chuckled weakly and Stiles grinned at him.

"Anything – anything else?" he asked and Stiles hummed.

"Well, I remember hearing something in my sleep." He murmured and the corner of Derek's lips twitched. "I vaguely remember my knight in a black fur coat sitting beside me, mumbling something or another. Maybe you could go and find him for me? I need to thank him for saving my life." Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and chuckled.

"I don't think I know him." He murmured as he rested his left hand on the opposite side of where he was sitting, effectively trapping the teen under himself.

"Really? I think you do." Stiles drawled and Derek smirked when he saw a smile tugging on the corners of Stiles' lips. Ever so slowly Derek leaned forward and a shiver ran down his spine when Stiles reached up with his right hand and entangled his fingers in Derek's hair just above his neck.

"I know what he said, though." Stiles' eyes flashed yellow and the wolf in Derek's head howled in pleasure.

"You do?" Derek hummed as he nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"He said that he loves you." He brushed his lips against Stiles' and the teen let go of a wavering breath. "He swore that he would say it every hour of every day as long as you came back to him." He spoke against Stiles' lips, and his quick heartbeat matched that of the newly-turned Werewolf under him.

"Really?" Stiles breathed out and Derek chuckled.

"I love you, Genim Stilinski. I love you, and I'll never miss the chance to say it to you."

"I love you too, Derek Hale. I love you too." When Derek kissed him, Stiles entangled his fingers in his hair to hold him in place. He had no intention of letting go any time soon.

As a matter of fact, he's not letting go; ever.

"Derek, the guys and I really think you should – OH!" Allison froze up for a second before she rushed out of the room and closed the door, only to meet the confused expressions on the faces of her Pack-members.

"What happened?" her Alpha and Mate asked and she cleared her throat.

"Well, good news is Derek isn't moping around anymore. " She said as heat spread over her cheeks. "Even better news is that Stiles seems to be doing just fine!" her voice skipped an octave or so on the last word.

"That's great, let's go-…"

"They're – ah-…" she interrupted Isaac as she tried to find the right words.

"What?" she looked at Lydia and raised her eyebrows as her lips twitched into a grin she was trying hard to suppress.

"They're busy." She said and everyone tensed up and blushed at the implication.

_"Derek; GOD, this is good!"_ in that moment Allison realized the door wasn't completely closed, and everyone blushed furiously.

"I'm getting something to eat." Lydia blurted out and pulled Aiden along.

"I'm going to puke." Scott mumbled and ran away.

"I gotta see this." Isaac grinned only to have Allison grab his ear and drag him down the hall despite his protests. Ethan and Danny exchanged leering smirks. They looked around and slowly approached the door. Ethan opened it slowly and they peeked inside only to jump back when a pillow hit the door, followed by a threatening growl.

"Wow." Danny stated and Ethan snorted.

"I didn't know Stiles was so _flexible_." He drawled and Danny nodded with pursed lips.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Well, we're not gonna see _them_ any time soon. Might as well do something else."

**cut**

_One month later_

**cut**

Stiles threw his head back and howled at the full moon as he ran through the forest. A howl coming from close behind him made him laugh and run that much faster. He laughed as he jumped over roots, rocks and huge stumps with the wind blowing into his back carrying with it the scent of his Mate. The others went home already, and he and Derek were alone in the woods, and they were taking the best of it. There were no Hunters, no hostile Packs or other supernatural beings anywhere in sight, and the two simply let go.

"GOTCHA!" the young Werewolf yelped when a strong body slammed into him and they toppled down in a mass of limbs. Stiles laughed as he looked up into the metallic blue eyes of his Mate, feeling his hard, warm body flushed against his, his erection rubbing against Stiles' own straining need. "Gotcha." Derek rumbled as he nuzzled his nose against Stiles' and the teen moaned.

"Finally. I thought you'd never catch up. Do you know how hard it is to run with a raging hard on?" Derek chuckled as he nipped along Stiles' jaw with his sharp teeth and the teen shivered and moaned when Derek ground down against him.

"It's not my fault you proved to be a better runner than both Scott and I."

"Note to you: mentioning my Alpha and brother when we're about to have hot, wild sex in the woods is _not_ a turn on." Derek chuckled as he pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt and scrapped his claws down his sides.

"It seems to me you don't need help getting turned on." He murmured and Stiles growled at him as he grabbed his shirt and tore it off of him.

"You're right. Now, _fuck me_."

**cut**

_Hold my arms above my head_  
><em>and push my face into the bed<em>  
><em>'cause I'm a screamer, baby;<em>  
><em>make me a mute.<em>

**cut**

"Derek!" the older Werewolf smirked into Stiles' shoulder as he fucked him with his fingers. The teen's perfect little ass was in the air and his legs were spread invitingly, his head bowed and back arched as he dug his claws into the leaf-covered ground below them.

"I have to prepare you, Gen. _Someone_ forgot to take the lube." He growled with a smirk.

"I thought – ah! I thought you would – you would take it!" Derek chuckled as Stiles moaned and whined pitifully.

"You're becoming forgetful."

"Gah! I'll fucking carry it in my fucking ass from now on, just fucking fuck me already, you son of a-…" his words turned into a pleasure filled scream when Derek replaced his fingers with his cock in less than a second, hitting his prostate with the first forceful thrust. "FUCK!" the older Werewolf growled as he dug his nails in Stiles' thighs to stop himself from moving when the faint scent of blood tickled his nose.

"I h-…"

"Just move, damn it, I'll heal!" needing no further encouragement Derek set up a quick merciless pace.

**cut**

_Put your hand up on my neck_  
><em>and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat.<em>  
><em>It's like a trigger;<em>  
><em>get me ready to shoot.<em>

**cut**

"Derek, faster!" Derek growled and pulled out of Stiles. Ignoring the whine of displeasure he flipped the teen over and entered him in one quick thrust. Stiles threw his head back with a choked up scream as Derek rested his whole weight on his hands on either side of Stiles' head. The teen hooked his legs around Derek's waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he met him thrust for thrust.

**cut**

_Wanna wrestle with me, baby,_  
><em>here's a sneak-little-peek;<em>  
><em>you can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough.<em>

**cut**

"Gen!" the teen's claws dug into his shoulders as the pace became uneven and Derek leaned on his right elbow to grab Stiles' right thigh with his left hand for more leverage.

"Derek, I-…" they came with matching howls echoing through the forest and sagged to the ground as they tried to catch their breath.

**cut**

_I don't play around that often,_  
><em>when I do I'm a freak:<em>  
><em>so you better believe I like it rough.<em>

**cut**

"Ready for round two?"

"You're insatiable."

"Only for you, Sourwolf. Only for you."

**cut**

**I only KINDA like this one. **

**Meh…. **

**It was bound to happen…**


End file.
